A Moment of Respite
by Casa Circe
Summary: PARS2017 Days 5 and 6: Growing and Spring Festival. Although Étoile had initially dismissed the whole affair as typical Parsian frivolity, she could not help but be drawn into the cheerful mood of the entire group.


**A Moment of Respite**

 _PARS2017 Days 5 and 6: Growing and Spring Festival_

 _NOTE: The final entry for this year's Party into Arslan's Royal Spring. There's been quite a delay but I wanted to see this whole thing through and here we are._

 _Again, another short piece featuring Étoile trying to figure out Parsian traditions and culture and of course, I took some liberties with the "culture" part and invented a kind of Spring Festival celebration that the gang could participate in. This is highly influenced by the celebration of Chinese New Year so please bear with me. This may be a little light on the details and a bit cheesy but I just really wanted to get something posted._

 _The "growing" part is not too explicit but hopefully not too tenuous. I tried not to make it obvious just so it won't seem like I forced the themes together. But I think they can work well. I think this whole concept would work better as fan art but I don't have the talent for that, sadly._

 _And, it's also Easter here, if any of you celebrate the occasion so I figured it was some nice timing to post this last story for the week. I really hope I have more time to post for every prompt the next time there is a fandom event. But for now, I'm just relieved I was able to post anything at all._

 _Please enjoy and let me know what you think! Happy Easter!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"We're in the middle of a war," Étoile protested.

"Yes, it has not really escaped our notice," Gieve calmly replied while the rest of the group paid her no mind and merely continued their preparations.

"So this isn't really the best time to be attending some traditional festival," the knight said in frustration.

"On the contrary," Gieve pointed out with a grin and a flourish of his musical instrument, "This may the only opportunity we have for merriment for a long time, and we must seize it!"

After this, the Lusitanian knihgt pretty much gave up trying to convince the group that the spring festival was a bad idea. The prince and his army had marched into a town about to celebrate the occasion and since they were all still a long way from the battlefield, Arslan decided that everyone deserved a bit of a break and some light entertainment before they plunged into battle.

The town was small and their version of the celebration was relatively subdued but it was festive enough for everyone. There were bright decorations all over the town square, mostly in red to symbolize good luck and prosperity. All kinds of local delicacies were on display and being sold, sweet rice cakes and dumplings with various meat and vegetable stuffing, pies of numerous flavors, round fruits, different varieties of tea, and some alcohol.

The members of Arslan's party found different ways to celebrate the coming of Spring. Daryun and Narsus dragged Jaswant into a tavern to get some good drinks. Farangis indulged herself by buying some alcohol as well. Gieve, as usual, found an audience of admiring ladies and sang songs from his vast repertoire of folk ballads and other festive tunes to match the season.

Elam and Alfreed excitedly made the most of the local market and bought many supplies of delicious pies and fruits. They haggled with the merchants and argued with each other over what to buy. But despite the outward animosity they were clearly enjoying themselves. For a few hours, everyone was pleasantly distracted from the grim tasks they had ahead of them.

Soon, despite herself, Étoile was enjoying the small celebration. She had always been too serious and had not allowed herself to participate in such things. But though she had initially dismissed the whole affair as typical Parsian frivolity, she could not help but be drawn into the cheerful mood of the entire group.

Arslan himself introduced her to certain traditions, explaining the symbolism of the decorations and inviting her to try the different local specialties. She found that she favored a certain red bean cake as well as a sticky rice cake that was fried in egg. The prince was glad to see her in such a rare good mood and he was also happy to be distracted from the heavy burden of his duties, if only for a short while.

Arslan also tried to hide his amusement when the knight tried to consume some strong alcohol. The girl's face turned red and she was forced to give the rest of her drink to Farangis, who finished it with ease.

"Your face matches the decorations," Alfreed teased, "I think you will bring us good luck."

Étoile would have scowled at her but she found herself amused despite everything.

Everything was changing so rapidly that the Lusitanian was grateful for a chance to catch her breath and to re-assess all that had happened in such a short time. For one thing, she was growing to understand Prince Arslan a bit more and the more she learned, the more she admired him.

He was not the clueless young noble she had met years ago, but a brave and virtuous young man who was aware of his responsibilities and who cared for his people. Some part of her was proud of what he had become and she also felt honored to be standing by his side at this crucial moment in history.

The day passed quickly, more quickly than anyone had anticipated. While they all felt a slight regret that their short holiday was over so soon, they were still grateful to have had a moment of respite before the great struggle.

There was a small fireworks display to conclude the celebration and for a moment the sky was illuminated with more than just the stars. They all marveled at the different colors and lights and everyone applauded at the show. For a moment, all their troubles were forgotten.

"There is so much beauty and joy in this world," Arslan thought as he watched the fireworks and then looked at the smiling faces of all the friends gathered around him.

And at that moment, he reinforced his vow to do whatever he could to bring about a better world for all of them.


End file.
